Stampshady Grimm
stampshady Grimm was an early beta tester, charter member, mentor in Second Life, rez date 4/20/03 and bought his first land in the sim Ritch. As a pioneering entrepreneur, he developed one of the first organized, comprehensive texture businesses, "Stamp's Texture Gallery" and created a chain of locations in 11 of the 27 sims in 2003. stamp started many linden making ventures, most of which were either stopped by the Lindens or caused changes to be implemented to prevent the economy from being exploited. Second Life was originally a game and game rankings were posted on the leader boards. High score was determined by the categories of net worth, behavior rating, appearance rating, building rating, numbers of calling cards, and amount of land owned, residents referred, and number of group members. The ratings recorded on the leader boards were entirely player generated. On December 25, 2003, stampshady achieved the high score in all categories. He also held the high score longer than any other player (seven months) and was the first player to reach 1 million points on Sunday, March 7th, 2004. As Second Life's content was entirely created by the players it was an empty canvas ripe for ideas and opportunities. One of stampshady's first notions was that the oceans should be filled with free swimming fish as part of the environment. He collaborated with Jake Cellardoor, one of SL's most talented scripters, and together they created some of the earlist free swimming fish, furniture that changed color to suit the owner's settings, a gun that launched players off world so they had to log out, speed boats with many advanced features and SL's only true escalator. stampshady built one of SL's first malls, the Clara Mall, and rounded up some of the best content creators in SL (Fey Brightwillow & Einsman Schlegel, Shadow Weaver, Evie Fairchild & Valfaroth Grimm, Libby Smith & Bird Feaver, Lynnix Muse, Pahoa Jade, Angel Leviathan, Ryan Jade) to market their creations. stamp later sold the mall as a profitable business to Rathe Underthorn. stampshady then moved to the sim Zoe and while acquiring the land needed for resources for his new project met Higbee Protagonist who was also acquiring land in Zoe for his SL Natural Parks project. stamshady turned over his Zoe land to Higbee and the park was created. stampshady then moved into the sim Varney. He bought up all the available land then approached all of the remaining residents about selling their land as well, even offering many of them ten times what they paid to secure all of Varney. Once he owned the majority of the sim he terraformed it into the great island mountain as it still remains today. The SL economy was evolving and a new tax structure was introduced into SL. Taxes were accrued each week for the land owned by each player. Because of Stampshady's tax evasion scheme the Linden's gave him one week to sell off the sim. He had essentially owned a sim for no cost, although one of his alts (a tax mule) had a negative linden balance in 5 digits. stampshady moved from Varney to Perry and as was his method bought up all the land possible. He built a modern style radial mall right in front of the linden organized instructional class area as it was one of the highest traffic areas of SL. In July, 2004, stampshady was approached by Eltee Statosky, a member of the Luskwood group, to sell his Perry land to the group. The deal was struck. At this point, it was the largest amount of linden paid for land. The Luskwood group still owns the land today. stampshady then moved to Clementina but was unable to secure even half the sim for himself. He decided to call it home and there in Clementina he hosted the first ongoing live music event. Every Wednesday night from August 2004, until November 2005, live guitar playing and singing would be shoutcasted at Clementina Park. As an avid builder/texturer, stampshady created many custom builds for residents such as homes, malls and offices. He is most known for his custom jewelry and his line of men's clothing, suits and custom tuxedos, stampshady is said to have lost his mind in 2007 and left Clementina and there have been sightings of him talking to himself wandering aimlessly somewhere in SL. Category:People